Wreckage
by Azul-the-Kitsune
Summary: Takuto searches for the boy who's soul he must harvest.


Okay, this is my first Full Moon fic. I haven't read volume 7 yet (I've read the rest) because I couldn't find it in English :( Contains spoilers for volume 3 or 4 (can't remember which one)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Takuto flew over the plane wreck. He glanced around. Empty, soulless carcasses drifted in the red water. None of these bodies were important to him. He was looking for one in particular. One certain flaxen haired boy. This boy went by the name Eichi. Takuto was here to harvest his soul, that was, after all, his job.

He continued to drift over the wreckage, looking for the single boy he wanted. This forced him to look into the tormented lifeless faces of the innocent victims of the crash. Their faces bloody and bruised. Parents dead next to their children who were in the same state. Takuto wished he could close his eyes and escape from it all. But he couldn't. There was a job to be done.

The air was still and filled with an eerie silence. A eerie silence of grief and mourning. The waves even were silent, gently pulling the bodies under, as though struggling not to be caught stealing.

The damp smoky air stung the Shinigami's nostrils, lungs and throat. He felt as though he could not breathe, although he knew he was already dead.

Then, there a was a small moan among the eerie silence. Only a moment later, he found the sound's source. A young boy, the very one he was searching for. He flew over the boy, blocking the boy's view of the sun.

"Eichi... I have come to take your soul." Takuto told Eichi.

"So that's it... Im dying..." Eichi muttered. Takuto looked into the boy's eyes. He looked forlorn, as though a piece of him was lost. Takuto's shadow lay over boy the way a dark cloud would lay over the moon. Takuto prepared himself to retrieve the soul, but Eichi spoke again.

"Mitsuki... I loved her... I need to talk to her... she may not love me back... but I want to say goodbye..." Eichi carefully grasped a photo taken from his shirt pocket. Though he was weak, he grasped it tightly, so nothing would take it from him. He would bring it to the grave.

Eichi stared at the picture lovingly, as a single tear slowly rolled down his cheek. "She'll never know... what's happened... I don't want her to worry... I need to see her... please... spare me..." Takuto felt as though his heart was caught in a vice. The more Eichi spoke, the more Takuto's heart broke.

Takuto looked at the picture in Eichi's hands. A small girl was smiling in it, her hair in pigtails. She wore a white frilly dress. The girl gave off a happy aura, but it made Takuto hurt more. This girl must have been Eichi's friend who he'd developed a crush on. She was adorable.

Takuto closed his eyes, only able to think of how the little girl would feel, seeing Eichi this way, or knowing he was dead. Or when he wouldn't respond to her letters. Or when she found out he was dead.

He could see it, as though it were right in front of him. The girl curled up in a ball on the floor, screaming for Eichi. Calling for him. Wanting to feel his touch, his warmth, his presence. Needing him to be close to her. Regretting not loving him... or admitting she loved him... Takuto was not sure which it was.

Takuto shook his head, unable to stand these dark thoughts. Takuto moved over Eichi, ready to take Eichi's soul as he continued crying for Mitsuki.

"Im sorry Eichi." said Takuto.

Eichi began to stir. The bright sunlight begging to break out and go beneath his eyelids. Eichi squinted, everything was light. So this was it... this is what afterlife is like. Something scratchy was wrapped around Eichi's arms, his ribs and head. His face felt burnt.

He heard a faint beeping sound. Once Eichi's eyes adjusted to the light, he realized he was not dead. He was in the hospital. Casts were around his arms, ribs and head and his face had, indeed, been burnt. The beeping was a life moniter. He was alive.

Eichi took a look around. The room was white, as most hospital rooms were, with a small table beside the bed. On the table, there were flowers, as well as something else. His picture of Mitsuki. After grabbing it, Eichi flipped it over. There was a note.

'_Eichi- I spared you. I just couldn't do it. Hope you find your girl soon... _

_Mitsuki or whatever her name is'_

It was from the Shinigami he had seen earlier.

"He's awake, you can go see him now."

His two foster parents walked into the room. Eichi smiled.

'Thank you Shinigami,' he thought, 'Thanks for everything'

A young girl, about ten or so, walked into the room. The adults crowed around the television in horror.

"_A plane to California crashed today. There was no chance of survivors. Here is a list of the passengers."_

It was Eichi's plane. Upon realizing Mitsuki's presence, the adults ushered the young girl out of the room. Tears ran down Mitsuki's cheeks.

"Eichi! No! I love you too! Don't leave!" cried Mitsuki, "You promised me... you promised we'd see each other again!"

The group had, unfortunately, missed the end of the newscast.

"_We have just received news from the hospital- there was one survivor of the crash, a boy in his early teens..."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000

I didn't have the volume Eichi dies in with me when I wrote this, my friend's borrowing it. Sorry if there are any mistakes... no I don't know Eichi's age or last name, and I know it was a bit short.


End file.
